rugrats_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pickles Family
Tommy Pickles: Stu and Didi's eldest son who is one year old. He is the older brother to Dil and is cousin to Angelica. Dil Pickles: Stu and Didi's youngest son who is only three months old. He is the younger brother to Tommy and is cousins to Angelica. Stu Pickles: The father of Dil and Tommy and is the husband of Didi. He is an inventor and likes to invent toys and other gadgets. He is the youngest son of Lou and Trixie Pickles. Didi Pickles: The wife of Stu and the mother of Tommy and Dil. She is also the daughter of Boris and Minka Kropotkin and the older sister of Ben Kropotkin. Drew Pickles: The husband of Charlotte and the father of Angelica. He is also the eldest son of Lou and Trixie and older brother of Stu Pickles. Charlotte Pickles ': The wife of Drew and the mother of Angelica. She is constantly talking on her cell phone and working. 'Angelica Pickles : The only daughter of Drew and Charlotte, she is also cousins with Tommy and Dil. Lou Pickles: The husband of Lulu and the father of Drew and Stu. He is also the grandfather of Tommy, Dil, and Angelica. Lulu Pickles : Lou's new wife, after meeting once again in Acorn Nuts & Diapey Butts, then getting married at the beginning of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. Trixie Pickles: The late wife of Lou Pickles and the mother of Stu and Drew. Sparky Pickles : The deceased brother of Lou, who Lou mentioned in Weaning Tommy saying that Sparky drank from a bottle for fifteen years and had a bite like a bear trap. Hugh Pickles : The distant cousin of Stu and Drew and the husband of Dotti. He is also the father of Timmy-Ray and lives in Willoughby, Iowa with his family. He only appears in Family Reunion. Dotti Pickles : The wife of Hugh and the mother of Timmy-Ray. She only appears in Family Reunion. Timmy-Ray Pickles: The only son of Hugh and Dottie and one of Tommy and Angelica's cousins. He has the appearance of a farm boy and is seen with hay in his mouth. He only appears in Family Reunion. Tony Pickles : The only child in his family, whos names were unspecified, and is one of Tommy and Angelica's cousins. He is most likely from New York as he has a Brooklyn accent and is wearing a shirt with NY on it. He only appears in Family Reunion. Emmet Pickles : The only child in his family as he is the son of Edie and Mackie. He is the oldest of Tommy and Angelica's cousins. He only appears in Family Reunion. Tammy-Faye Pickles : The only child in her family as he parents names are unspecified. She is the only cousin out of all the cousins that are babies that is a girl. While she is the second cousin that's a girl. She only appears in Family Reunion. Edie Pickles : The wife of Mackie and the mother of Emmet and she only appears in Family Reunion. Mackie Pickles : The husband of Edie and the father of Emmet. He only appears in Family Reunion. "Big Boy" Pickles : He is the imagined younger brother of Angelica who appeared only in Angelica's dreams in Angelica's Worst Nightmare. Category:Pickles Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with red hair Category:Minor Characters Category:One-time characters Category:Template documentation Category:Females Category:Males